


The Elf blooded Inquisitor

by poisoninked



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, SEX!!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisoninked/pseuds/poisoninked
Summary: Everyone has their secrets, Some aren't smart, some are mages, and some are in love with those of the same gender.For Valaren her secrets go straight down to her blood itself, and soon her secrets even some she doesn't know about will be shown to all in the inquisition over time.For now, she lets the people in her group believe she is nothing more than a member of the Daslish  and nothing more than a simple second to a clan she has never heard but by name.____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes the story will break cannon, best ending for the frist and second game. Both of the twins are still alive. There is more than one gray warden player characters, All back story characters for origins and inqustion will have a character respecting them.  
Hero or Ferldon is Daslish and the birth mother and is the love of the king.  
The main character met hawk when they were younger.  
Chapter 1-5 prolog of the game  
This is reuploaded x.x due to not being worked in on a while. And a lot of errors were fixed

She could hear screaming of many as she ran. Nothing seemed right as she heard a voice with the screams telling her to run.  
Spiders, why did it have to be spiders.  
"Escape." her mind told her.  
"This place is wrong. We need to get out of here quickly." she said to herself.  
She ran towards the endless roads that seemed to wrap around her with the voice of the woman telling her to keep going. So she kept running.  
Only moments after running, she found herself collapsing to the ground of the normal world. She laid there trying to figure out what had happened to her that would've to lead to her collapsing back at the temple of ashes.  
Her dream started with her walking with the group from the rebuilt circles of thedas, Sitting in a tavern in Redcliffe writing a letter to her mother and brothers. Typical things she often scribbled about, more recently on the increased marriage proposals a day she would get from the elven males from her village, who had after the calamity, joined the rebel mages while she herself stayed with the crumbled remains of what once the Circle, even after the death of her father. It seemed trivial to throw away all she had done for a rebellion that had really no bearing, to begin with. Her father taught her that magic was dangerous but also a blessing. And that wolf who had been appearing in her dreams for the last year.  
She always wrote about the wolf asking her mother what she thought it meant. And she always got the same thing for her mother. "It means you're destined to be loved unconditionally, "she would say in the letters. Sadly the mother that raised her didn't know the truth about what wolf meant for elves. Her mother was a human and not even her mother. She was her eldest brother's mother, and all Rilva was just some child of a lover or some mistress who was lucky enough her father loved her enough to allow her child to live as a member of a royal house. Even with this, her father's wife adopted her as her child and allowed her to study in orlais with many of her adopted mother's family, who were court wizards.  
Though it seemed even with this, many knew she was not her adopted mother. Her father told her about her mother several times. There were times where her father would tell her that her mother was dalish, and her beauty had enchanted him when they meet and how she died when she had given birth, and out of respect, he gave her the dalish tattoos to his young child.  
She let out a sigh as the dream seemed to stop for a moment with another dalish mage walking up to her telling many of the other mages it was time to get ready to leave for the meeting.  
"It's time to wake up." an unclear voice said. It was  
She turned her head, looking around as soon as those words hit her ears. She wasn't sure where it came from as she frequently looked around the tavern.  
"What do you mean by" It's time to wake up"!! She said they noticed. Her screaming no one was reacting to her scream that. They didn't look over, and they didn't say a thing to her. Like she wasn't even there.  
"Its time to wake up." the voice said again. This time the voice was much clearer. It sounded like a male of her race though she didn't recognize it.  
Quickly she made another glance around the room, trying to see who had told her to wake up, but no one was there. Just….A wolf. To her, all she could now see was a large black wolf with bright blue eyes standing near the door of the tavern, Every so often taking a glance at her and then glancing at the front wall of the tavern that now before her eyes was turning into nothingness.  
"What do you mean it's time to wake up!!!" she faintly screamed once more" Who...what is you!!!"  
The wolf didn't say a thing as he started to turn away and walk toward the emptiness.  
"WAIT!!!" she proclaimed as her feet started to move on there on chasing after the wolf" What do you…."  
The world became bright as she flees her eyes open to a strange scene. People in odd uniforms had started to approach her. One she had never seen before. Or maybe she had. She could still not see properly with just waking up as well, trying to figure out if this was real or just another one of her odd dreams.  
Trying to pull her arm up to rub her eyes, she comes to realize she had been contained in arm shackles. As she comes to realize this, she left a strong stinging feeling in her right arm.  
"What...is the world…" she muttered to herself. "Uggg!!" she whined in pain as whatever was on her hand had started to burn her now, not just sting. To her, it felt worse when she had gotten her blood tattoos, or the first time she started to learn fire magic. This pain was unimaginably worse than anything else she had ever experienced in her short time that fare.  
She made quick glances around the small room. "This is not good. "She told herself as she could see the door swung open and a woman walked in full armor next to her was another woman with a cloak of black.  
She recognized the woman in armor. Her name was Cassandra. From what she remembers, the woman was a seeker and either the right or left hand of the divine. What could the right hand of the divine want with her?  
She took a glance at Cassandra, who now was starting to walk behind her. She wasn't going to say anything to Cassandra even though she wanted to see why she was there.  
"...Ummm," she muttered, trying to say something but was cut off by Cassandra.  
"Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now," Cassandra proclaimed angrily.  
"Kill...you" Those words rang in her head as she heard the right hand of the diving says that. Something most of happened for Cassandra said that to her. She couldn't understand, but she stayed quiet, letting Cassandra continue talking.  
Cassandra continued to talk as she started to walk back in front of me, her eyes glancing at mine. "The Conclave is destroyed. Everyone is dead, except for you."  
Her eyes glanced down. She was trying to understand what Cassandra meant by this. Everyone was dead. Most of all, her teacher and her friends had come with their teacher. At this moment, she felt she might have just paired to her birth mother gods. But what was the point they even if real would never listen to her. All she could do was try to figure out why they think she had done this to her own people.  
"You think I'm responsible. WHY?" she panicked, trying to calm down the best she could, but Cassandra, who was almost as scary as her father saying she had done something to the others that were at the grand meeting, "I can't be the reason all of this has happened. I wasn't in the main area I was sitting with a…" she stopped talking and let out a sigh.  
As soon as she said that, Cassandra grabbed onto her hand and pushed it into her face, "Explain this," she exclaimed as she threw her hand back to the ground. As soon as she did, she walked away.  
"I….I can't," her voice went from just panicking to pure fear.  
"What do you mean, you can't!!!" Cassandra shouted as she continued to pass around her as if she was trying to find something that would make her sure that the girl did it.  
"I don't know what that is, or how it got there," she said glancing down at her hand once again then eyes went into shock as Cassandra seemingly lunged at her grabbing her by the collar of her uniforms  
"You're lying!!!" she shouted as Leliana started pushing her back, trying to get her to stop before she could kill the girl.  
"We need her Cassandra." her voice was so sure and praised when she said it as she took a glance back at Velaren.  
Valaren was trying her best to understand what was happening, but she couldn't. Her teacher was most likely dead, so many of her friends were dead, and now the divides right and left hands were saying she had done it.  
"I can't believe it, all those people...Dead…" her tears started to fall the moment dead come from her mouth. Her eyes stayed on the floor as she tried to think. How could she react to this, any of this?  
"You..... you remember what happened? How this began?" Lilian asked as she walked glanced down at Velaren, noticing she had already stained her face with tears.  
"I...uh….remember running. Things were chasing me," she said as she watched Cassandra started to walk around her once more. She wasn't sure why but she counted explaining what happened, "Ah woman."  
"Ah, woman?" Lilian proclaimed.  
Velarens voice became puzzled after that like it most of still been a dreamed," She reached out to me, but then" she sighed, trying to remember what had happened next, and it seemed to the seeker Valaren memories after that moment was no longer there.  
"Go to the forward camp Lillian," she told her as they both walked towards the door, "I will take her to the rift." she proclaimed as Lillian nodded and started towards the door.  
Cassandra walked back to Valaren and bent down. This was the first time Valaren had been facing to face with the woman without her trying to her kill. Valaren could tell Cassandra was much older than her, maybe a decade or older. To Valaren this woman was her hero. She even as a mage had heard of her with the hero of Kirkwall. She hoped, she prayed whatever it would take for Cassandra to understand she had nothing to do with the divines muddier she would do so.  
Cassandra pulled a key out of her pocket and unlocked the shackles that were holding Valaren to the floor though she did not unlock her hands. Valaren could understand why she did not do that. She was a suspect in the divines murder and an apprentice to one of the leaders of the mage rebellion. She was not looking at her as she herself still wasn't sure what to make of all of this.  
"What did happen?" in a deeper tone for answers came out of her mouth.  
Cassandra glanced at Valaren, then back at the door, and slowly started to help her stand on her feet. "It…" Cassandra took a deep sigh and looked over at Valaren. "It would be easier to show you," she said as she started to lead out of the cells and towards the steps.


	2. Chapter 2

As Cassandra walked Valaren out of the cell and into the Chantry, she could hear the whispers on how she killed the divine, how she was just some murders dalish elf. She could see every ugly word. She wasn't sure what to do or say to be entirely was all she could do.  
Exiting the Chantry was no different, it seems. Most, if not all, of the people, were giving her her glares saying we know you did it. Even though she hadn't, what could she do but stay quiet and let them scream at her? They were angry.  
She covered her eyes with her scaled hands as she tried to get the burning light away from her eyes for a moment. She took a glance at the sky. To her, it seemed sick, wrong like the world wanted to scream in pain.  
"We call it the breach." she said and took a glance at Valeren as she continued speaking, "It's a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger with each passing hour. It not the only such rift, just the largest. "she slowly walked towards Varleren "All were caused discharge of raw magical power at the conclave."  
"An explosion can do that?" Varleren asked, troubled by the thought of something like magic or something more powerful could do that. It worried her more than anything else ever had. In her mind, she now believed that it must've been a templar, or even one of her fellow mages that did this, to make sure the peace talks never happened.  
"This one did." Her face seemed angry as she continued to speak, "Unless we act, the breach may grow until it swallows the world.  
Varleren let out a scream from searing pain while she fell to her knees. This feeling was worse than anything she could ever imagine in her life. It felt like a million words that were on fire, hitting her hand every moment. The mark was expanding across her left arm. All she seemed to be able to do was to sit on her knees and put her arms to her stomach — something she did out of habits whenever she was in pain.  
Cassandra quickly walked over to Varlern to help her up, but she could tell the mark was getting worse. She wasn't sure what to do, but talk tries to say to the elf what was happening and what would happen to her.  
"Each time the breach expands, your mark spreads, and it is killing you. It maybe is the key to stopping this. There isn't much time. "Cassandra said as she wondered how the girl would respond to what she said.  
"I...see…" Varlern muttered to herself as she thought to herself. "You say it may be the key. For doing what?" she asked as she tightened her hand, trying to hold back the pain.  
"Closing the breach. "Varlern could tell Cassandra was worried and unsure it was going to work, "Whether it is possible or not, we shall discover that shortly. It's our only chance, however, and yours."  
Varlen sighed, unsure what she was going to do. "You still think I did this." the glanced at her hand. "To myself."  
"Not intentionally." Cassandra's shock her head clearly to Varlen having her own opinion on the matter. She was not willing to expect or suspect that Varlen had nothing to do with this. Her voice broke as she counted, talking, "Something went wrong."  
"And if I'm not responsible?" she asked, knowing full well Cassandra believed she was there would be no way should be allowed to live or anything. It seems she was a mage the biggest fare she ever had in life was being made tranquil. That to her was mark wrote the death.  
"Someone is, and you are our only suspect. "Cassandra said calmly as if she was just going to say guilty and throw away the key "You wish to show your innocence, this is the only way."  
"I...I understand," she said to Cassandra, but she didn't all she, that if she didn't say what the seeker wanted, she might end up just being thrown into another cell and wait for the was to end and be turned tranquil when it was all over.  
"Then.."  
"I'll do what I can. Whatever it takes." her mind was saying other things, but she chose to ignore it. This was the only way she wouldn't end up on the chopping block.  
Cassandra lifted her off the ground and started to walk to the entrance,  
"They have decided your guilt," she said as they walked passed a group of people standing and sitting nears tents, They glared at her angrily. Some were screaming murder, elf, pointy ear. Cassandra ignored it as she continued to walk forward, pushing Varlen to make sure she didn't try to run away, "They need it. "  
Varlen understood this. The war with the mages had been going on for five years now. They all wanted peace, and with the Conclave destroyed, they needed someone to blame.  
"They more are most holy Divine Justinia. Head of the Chantry," Cassandra's tone of voice went from anger to sad in a few moments, "The conclave was hers," she said as they walked away from the camps and out the gates of Heaven then down the small dirt path surrounded by nothing but a blanket of snow.  
"It was a chance for peace between mages and templars. "she voiced deemed her once anger voice was now nothing but sorrow as she continued to speak of what had happened in the last few months/. "She brought their leader together. Now they are dead."  
A sound started to come to Valarnes ears. The gates in front of them were first to hide, letting her and the seeker through.  
"We lash out like the sky, but we must think beyond ourselves. As she did," she said as she walked through the gate and onto the bridge and stopped for a moment. "Until the breach is sealed." She finished it her tracks then turned around facing her.  
Valaren took a glance at Cassandra's wondering what was going on now.  
"Maybe Cassandra decided that she was going to kill me ...or...worse..now don't think of that... Don't think...Of becoming that." Valaren thought to herself as she continued to watch Cassandra making sure she did nothing fishes or seem like she was about to take off her head.  
Cassandra pulled out a knife that she had in her side holster and place it around the ropes that were holding her.  
"There will be a trail," Cassandra said Cassandra pulled out a knife that she had in her side holster and place it around the ropes that were holding her. "I can promise no more. "  
After saying that, Cassandra slowly walked away, taking a few glanced back towards Valaren every other step. "Come, it is not fair."  
It felt helpful to Valaren. To be free from those things. Her hand could move freely. Slowly she placed her hands together, flexing them together in front of her. This her once asleep hands somewhat awake. Though she did not know how long she was sleeping. She could tell by how stiff they had become; she must've been out at least three days.  
"Where are you taking me?" she asked as she started to follow Cassandra across the bridge, still not sure where they were going or what she really could do to help.  
"Your mark must be tested on something smaller than the breach." she proclaimed. Though she did not answer the way Valaren hoped she would have; it was better than nothing.  
"Open the gate We're heading into the valley," Cassandra ordered as they stopped near the valley's entrance.  
Valaren watched as two men in oddly styled uniforms opened the gates, not even asking why they were going it.  
Valaren let out a breath as she glanced around at the falling snow. She wasn't quite sure what was worse. Being a prisoner of a seeker or walking in the cold while it was snowing.  
Her body felt numb with each passing step then that awful pain once again ripped through her body. There was nothing she could do but fall over to her knees and pray it ended.  
The sound of someone running up to her from behind hit her ears. She knew it was Cassandra. Most likely worried the prisoner was not hurt before she did her job.  
Valaren felt the warm touch of Cassandra warm leather gloves touch the thin fabric of her robe. She was trying to help Valaren up to her feet as she did back at Heaven. Valaren wasn't sure why she did it, but at least someone was there to make sure she didn't die today.  
"The pluses are coming faster now." she seemed to say at the same time ask. "The larger the breach grows, the more rifts appear, the more demons we face," she said as she started to walk ahead of Valaren, trying not to stop again.  
"How….How did I survive the blast?" Valaren asked as she tried to keep up with Cassandra the best she could.  
Cassandra let out a shaky sigh and made a quick stop before she did anything else and turned to face Valaren, "They….they said you….Stepped out of a rift, then fell unconscious." She wasn't sure how to say the next part, but she tried her best, "They say a woman was in the rift behind you. No one knows who she was." she took a breath as continued to speak once more "Everything farther into the valley was laid waste, including the temple of Sacred Ashes." she started once again to walk away from Valarn and glanced down at the stone archway "I spouse you'll see soon enough."  
Valaren decided after this toe stay quite as best she could. Trying to keep up with Cassandra, she did a slight fast walk through her body seemed like it still wanted to make her fall over to the ground at any moment.  
As they got closer to the end of the bridge, Valaren heard the sound of something falling to the sky. She knew something terrible was about to happen though she was not able to react quick enough as the green rock shamed itself onto the bridge.  
Valaren suddenly felt her life flash before her eyes as the sounds of the crashing stones and her own body hitting a few of them hit her eardrum. This was not how she wished to go.  
"Maker...please...let ...I live." she prayed to herself as her body slammed into a cold surface. "Ug….Well, thank the Maker… I get to live another day …" she said as a smile started to form on her face.  
Slowly she tried her best to force her body to stand on her own two feet. That didn't help as another one of those green rock-like things fell to the ground, and seemingly moments after doing so started to form a portal to the Fade. bring forth what Valaren had read in books was called a shade, which was the correct form of demons when they appear outside of the Fade without a host or the spirits of the dead who have come back from the Fade into the mortal world.  
"Stay behind me!!!" Cassandra said as she pulled her shoulder off her back and tried her best to quickly unsheathed her sword from its holster and charged at it with all her might.  
As she did so, Valaren watched her fight the demon swinging the swords and bashing it with her shield with all her might. "Amazing." she thought until she realized she was starting to hear the hissing sound coming from in front of her," Maker….you most hate me," she said with a pissed smiled on her face. "No ...weapon…" as she said that a glimmer of something metal hit her eyes. Quickly Valaren crept over to the box next to her glad to see someone had somewhat of a sense to keep staff on hand.  
Her hand extended towards the staff and took hold of it as tightly as she could as the hissing sound grew louder, and finally, the portal opened and let into their world another shade.  
"Maker….please...help this creature and send it back to the fade," she said as her hands started to go above her head, then quickly as she could to get her hands used to hold the staff she began to spin the staff as fast. When the moment she believed the time she right, she slammed the staff t the ground releasing a wave lighting on the damned thing.  
It only took a few magic spells to bring the thing down. As soon she was sure they both were gone, she made her way over to Cassandra" "It's over." she said thankfully.." Thank...the..."  
"Drop your weapon...Now" Cassandra ordered as she had noticed Valarn was holding the staff.  
"Alright. Gave it your way." Valaren said as she started to slowly kneel to drop the staff making continued eye contact with Cassandra. The staff was almost to the ground when Cassandra stopped her.  
"Wait...You don't need staff, but you should have one. I can not protect you, and I can not expect you to be defenseless. "She proclaimed as she turned around for a moment putting her thing back where they belonged and started to walk forward a bit trying to put all of this together.  
She turned back towards Valarn to speak once again "I should remember you agreed to come willingly. "she said as one of her hands went into one of the few pockets fishing for something. Moments after she put her hand into her pocket, she pulled out what to Valaren seemed to be five healing potions "Take these positions, "she said as Valaren walked next to her so she would be able to grab them," Maker knows what we will face. "  
As soon as Valaren toked them and made sure they would not fall out of the worn-out pocket off her, they started to make their way as fast as they could to where ever Cassandra was taking them.  
"Where are all your soldiers."  
"At the forward camp, or fighting. We are on our own for now."  
The way to the forward camp seemed long to Valaren as every time they came across one demon and killed it, another one had appeared from the sky.  
"This is, not my day." Valaren joke to herself as she continued to fight. Joking was the only thing she could do. She was too tired to do anything else but a trick to keep herself from falling over.  
"There..falling from the beach!!" she said as she swung the staff towards more incoming demons," Cassandra go I've got your back!!" she screamed, trying to make Cassandra go as quickly as she could.  
They both went on fighting until the path was clear, at least for now.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's go." Valaren shotted to Cassandra, who was finishing off the last demon that was around as she noticed a group of stairs and quickly made a dash of the stairs before anything else to fall out of the sky. Cassandra soon followed behind.  
"We're getting closer to the rift. You can hear them fighting. "Cassandra commented in the same painting tone as Valaren. She was clearly out of breath the same as Valaren. It was nice for Valaren to know even the seekers of truth were normal humans as well.  
"What do you mean!!! Who's fighting!!" she screamed over her shoulder as they continued their mad dash up the show covered steppes. 

"You'll see it soon. We must help," Cassandra yelled as she rushed ahead, still trying to check her breath.  
Valaren spun around her new staff once more, wanting to make her magic follow any better but just something she had yet to break a habit of since her days as an apprentice in the circle near her family's home. She was now ready to fight once more.  
Finally, they reached the group Valaren glanced at the people fighting.  
"A male Elf...mage….but ...he doesn't look like he was part of the rebellion or is he and is that a dwarf...with a crossbow." she thought to for a moment as she started to hit on of the shades weak spot with her fireball. She wasn't sure if she would be able to do so, but she continued to do so. She was out of breath, out of manna out of time.  
As she lay there, she could hear the voice of a male elf walking up to her over. Quickly he pulled her up to her feet and then grabbed her hand, guiding it towards the rift. "Quickly, before more come through!" he yelled, holding her open palm toward the green light, causing a reaction that closed the rift instantly. She couldn't help but allow him to do so.  
"What did you do?" she asked, amazed at what she saw just happen.  
. "I did nothing." the man said with a humble smile," The credit is yours." "I did that how?" she said, glancing at the mark on her hand. It seemed to finally have stopped for a moment. The burning was still there but less like fire and more near the kind of ice and water.  
"Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand." he continued to talk as Valaren looked down at the mark. Glowing bright green once more, "I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have open in the breaches, and it seems I was correct. "He muttered with a smile.  
"Meaning it could also close the breach itself," Cassandra said with a hopeful tone as she walked over to the two elves.  
Valaren took a glance towards the man who had to help her close the rift or at the very least, show her how to do so. Her violet eyes examined every inch of this man. He looked like no elf she had ever met before. Though she had only met a small select few elves from the cuticle and the clan her mother was. This man..Maker...he was different but seemed so familiar. His voice..his..silver eyes and from what she could once have orange hair. By every god, she could think of this most of the been some kind of test of her.  
"Possible. It seems you hold the key to our salvation. "the male elf smiled smugly.  
"Good to know, "the dwarf said, walking up to the group with a smile, "And here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demons forever, "he said, glancing up at the Valaern with formulae eyes. "Varric Tethras." he said with another smile coming across with face as he continued," Rogue, storyteller, and sometimes unwelcome tagalong." he winked at Cassandra who just seemed to growl in anger at him.  
She...knew him. It was in the back of her mind, but she knew him. Dwarf. He was a writer. One of her favorite writers. He was...from what she remembered a member of the merchant guild that did dealings with her father more than one and the man that wrote the heroes of the Champion. And was one of the people that took her to meet the clan that gave her facial tattoos. Though she was sure, he would not remember her. At least she hoped he would not remember.  
"Please to meet you, Varric...Mr...Tethras... I'm a big fan of your work. Explicitly swords...and.." she said with a blush, but the quickly stopped herself from saying anything else. She could not believe she just did that. She was for now supposed to pretend to be Dalish since no one else seemed to question that she wasn't that. Though she knew pretty soon someone would find her pendant or her ears that had her family's crest on it.  
Solas checked a bit here what she said. He wasn't quite sure if what she said was true or not in just because to him and Cassandra she a dalsih elf and for now she was quite fine with the handsome elf thinking that.

"Why are you here?" Valaren asked as she glanced around at the other members of her new little party of pissed people united.  
"Technically I'm a prisoner," he stated as he fixed his arm cuffs, "just like you." smiling as he glanced over at Cassandra not sure what she would do.  
Cassandra frowned, hearing him say that. "I brought you here to tell your story to the divine, but clearly now that is not needed." she proclaimed unhappily seeming to no glance at him,  
"And yet," he let out a quiet sigh and shrugged, "Here I am. Lucky for you, considering current events,"   
"It's good the meet you, Varric," Valaren said with her typical nerdy smile. Her face made it clear all she wanted to do was open up one of the books back in Redcliff and beg him to sign it.  
The male's voice came to her ears once more, "You may reconsider that stance, it's time." his voice seems so sure of himself.  
"Awww I'm sure we'll get to know each other well in the valley chuckles," Varric said with a smile as he glanced over at the two women and smiled happily like he had done something great was about to happen.  
Valaren hearing that seemed happier than even she could have dreamed. Now if Hawk just appeared and said she could join his band of misfits, it would be an even better day.  
As she keeps thinking of how great this would be her hopes were dashed in moments hearing Cassandra voice break through her day dreaming.  
"Absolutely not," Cassandra proclaimed as she stepped towards Varric." You help is appreciated Varric but,"   
Valaren wanted to hit Cassandra at that moment. Though it seemed to her Varric had already figured a way to convince Cassandra to let him join them.  
"Have you been in the valley lately, Seeker?" he asked as he smiled over at Valaren than turned back over Cassandra and counted to speak, "Your soldiers aren't in control anymore. You need me." he spooks his last words that moment You need me seemed to make Cassandra anger.  
Cassandra groaned angrily as she turned away from him, rubbing her eyes with one of her hands; she knew he was right; even more, she hated that he was right but what was going to do. She had to protect Valaren, the only one that could close the breach. She quickly walked away from him knowing in a moment she might just hit him with her sword.  
"My name is Solas," he said with a smile as he glanced at Valaren once more, "If there are to be introductions." his smile seemed to get right into Valaren very soul all she wanted to do was blush as he talked, but she kept that in control for now. "I am pleased you still live?"   
Valaren blinked, hearing that. Was she right was he the voice she keeps hearing those days she was out cold.  
Varric intrepid Valarens confused state helping her out a bit.  
"He means, I kept that mark from killing you while you sleep." Varric seems to be trying to help Valaren fell less like a love sick 20-year old that she was.  
Valaren sight in relief, so she was right though now she wondered how in the world he knew so much about it. "You seem to know a great deal about all of this," she said as she noticed he was now smiling that she had said that.  
"Like you, Solas is an Apostate," Cassandra said somewhat unhappily  
Valaren wanted to scream I am not an Apostate. I left my crucial with my teacher. I want freedom, I want rights. But she knew she shouldn't scream that at least not now.  
"Technically, all mage are not apostates Cassandra, "he said calmly. Valaren was surprised no one really enjoyed being called that at least, not the mage's she knew, "My travels have allowed me to learn much of the fade, Fare beyond the experience of than any circle mage." Sola's words seem to now sting at Valarens entire life both in the curves and living for a while in Tevinter. Something she really didn't need to be reminded of her ego seemed to be shattered a bit from being told she wasn't normal.  
"I came to offer whatever help I can give with the breach. "his voice became worried as he counted to speak, "If it is not closed soon, We are all doomed regardless of origin. "  
She could not help but think he was there for more than just to help a bunch of schemes and half blood save the world. "And what will you do once this all was over?" she asked looking at with a soft smile  
Sola's eyes widened being asked that and spoke like any child that hoped for better things in the world," One hopes those in power will remember who helped and who didn't in the end. "He turned towards Cassandra, seeming to want to say something to her, "Cassandra. You should know: The magic involved here is like anything I have seen," he stopped for a moment and thought to himself trying to figure out what exactly to state the rest, You Prisoner is a mage, I find it difficult to imagine any mage to have such power,"   
Valaren groaned to herself, being reminded that they were still not going to use her name. Was she just going to be hey Prisoner for the rest of her time with them?  
"I have a name, you know," she interjected, looking at the group. "You all can stop calling me the Prisoner," she mumbled a bit under her breath.  
Solas needed staggering with her "You are quite right to miss, it was insulting for me to refer to you as just that. What is your name?" he asked with a kind smile  
"Shit.." she thought "what was the name of mother's Clan ...Sabber...no that was the name of the hero of Ferdlsions. By the makers, what was it." she seemed to be freaking out in her head, trying to remember. Then it hit her. She'd just use a common clan in the Free marches, "Velaren, Valaren Lavellan." she said smiled biting her lip hoping that by it.  
Solace nodded with her statement, "It is nice to meet you miss Lavellan."   
"Understood." Cassandra said clearly, saying for both statements, "We must get to the forwards camp quickly." Cassandra said as she started to make her away from the others.  
Solas nodded and followed behind both seemed to not notice as they were already out of earshot to hear anything  
"So..kido...been a while." Varric said, glancing at Valaren, "Why'd you lie to those to about your real last name?"   
Valaren rolled her eyes, "Be quite a Mr. cCrossbow. They don't need to know my real name, not yet.I don't need a missing sword for a hand grabbed it and put it to my throat for lying." she said, glancing over at him, "You did a good job pretending you never meet me before." she said with a laugh. "Well you were just a little kid the first time I meet you, I see the mission for those tattoos didn't help your appearance. I don't even think Hawk would remember you granted you got those tattoos only five years ago, though right after you got them, you went straight back your circle or did you go back to where ever your father is from?" Varric asked as they started to follow Cassandra and Solas. "Let's...talk about that another time Varric." Valaren proclaimed as they could hear Cassandra say we're going down the bank. The rest of their time Varric keep an eye on Valaren as they counted to fight till they got to the gate, He tried his best to make it seem like they didn't know each other.  
As they soon got closer to the gate, Cassandra and Varric were talking about Lillian and how Cassandra hoped she was okay. Valaren really didn't care who was okay and who wasn't at the time she just wanted to be free of this mark as soon as she could.  
"I'm sure she fine seeker."   
"We will soon see for ourselves at the forward camp," Solas interjected as they got closer.  
The pain started as they seemed to get closer to the gate. Valaren eyes widened as they soon saw another Rift.  
The sharp pain made her want to fall over, but Varric helped her up before she falls over. "We most seal it." was all Valaren could hear as the sight of flying sparks and arrow went past her. The mark acted on it's on opening up the rift each time the crystals formed. The demons were killed off one by one, and then once more, she opened the rift. Mainly it seemed she was able to close it.  
"Open the gate was coming in," Cassandra stated to the grounds on the other side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost done with the prologo X'D

As they enter through the doors gates, Valaren could hear soldiers talking all once about what had just happened outside the gates. It made everything so whatever better Valaren at the moment that she was now able to think of something to say when she will be able to close the rift.   
In the back of her mind, she keeps thinking, "I'll go back to Redcliffe after all of this. I'll help my friends get our rights as to be treated like people back." she smiled as she continued to walk up towards were Lillian and what looked like some cleric.   
"Absolutely not!" the man screamed at Lillian as she passed around the table the man was standing at. It wasn't clear to Valaren, but it seemed this man would most likely seal her fate.   
"The prisoner must get to the temple of sacred ashes, It's our only chance," Lilian stated as she watched the paper pusher, she was arguing with.  
"You have already have caused enough trouble without restoring to the exercises in futility. "the cleric screamed at Lillian, clearly wanting to make it all her fault.   
"I have caused trouble?" Lillian questioned him angrily.  
"You, Cassandra, the mostly holly. Haven't you all done enough already." he proclaimed. His tone was angry but at the same time sad for reasons that were clearly to everyone nearby.   
"You are not in command here" Lillian   
"Enough I won't have it. "  
As Valaren stepped towards the table, she could see right away his anger towards her.  
"Ah, here they come. "he said as his eyes went straight towards Valaren as if all he wanted to do was to watch her every moved to see if she took a step out of line.  
Lilian stepped forward as she did she took a passing glance towards Valaren and was suppressed that two people had now become four people. "You made it." she seemed to in a good mood after saying that but turned as she noticed the frown on his face. "Chancellor Roderick, this is," Lillian told about to present Valaren to him.  
"I know who she is." he angrily protested, trying to make sure Lillian could do nothing to stop him then counted in a boasted tone of voice, "As Grand Chancellor of the chantry I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val or O to face execution."  
Valaren smiled a bit; hearing she is killed, it was a better fate than becoming a husk of her former self.   
"Order me!?" Cassandra angrily refuted "You are a glorified clerk, a bureaucrat, "Cassandra crossed her arms as she tried very hard not to reach for her sword.  
"And you are a thug, but a thug that supposedly severs the chantry," he stated as he glared at Cassandra and her in his mind rude and reckless comments.  
Lillian's voice interrupted him as he was about to say something else to continue his ranting on," We sever the holiest Chancellor, "she said then turned towards Valaren "As your well known. "  
"Justinen is dead!!" he screamed, then let out a morning sigh then regained his composure. "We must elect a replacement and obey her orders on the matter!"  
Vlaren could not believe it. All he wanted to do was to run away and give up to wait for something that would probably take months. "Isn't closing the breach the more pressing issue. "  
"You brought this on us in the first place." he once again screamed at Valarn like she was nothing more than a child being told it was all her fault.   
Cassandra frowned, hearing him say that and walked towards him angrily. From the way, she was now acting Valarn, though soon being an accessory to murder would be how her life would end. "Call a retreat seeker, our possession here is hopeless."   
"We can stop this before it's too late," Cassandra stated, so sure of herself.   
"How you won't survive long enough for you to reach the temple even with all of your soldiers. "   
"We must get to the temple. It is the quickest route." stated as she put her arm on the table knowing full well that route could kill everyone there.   
"But not the safest. Our process can charge as a distraction while we go through the mountains."  
"We lost an inter-squad on that path; it's too risky. "she reminded Lilian. "Listen to me.." the Chancellor begged, "Abandoned this now before more lives are lost,"   
As he finished his plea, the sky turned green once more, the rift was opening up even large with the sound of magic crackling through the air.  
A scream of unimagined pain came out of Valaren mouth once more, who now was trying to keep herself from falling to the ground once more.   
As Cassandra saw Valaren once more in the pained stare, she knew at that moment t Valaren was the one that really needed to make the decision. It was her life on the line more than anyone else. "How do you think we should proceed?" she asked, glancing at her.   
"Now, you're asking me what I think?" Valaren could not believe they asked her to choose their fate.   
You have the mark," Solas pointed out to her.   
Cassandra finishing his statement, "And you are the one we must keep alive. Since we cannot agree on our own. "  
She let out a sigh knowing they were both right," Very well, use the mountain path, Work together we all know what's at stake," she said as she started to walk off towards the road that leads to the mountains.  
Cassandra glanced at Lillian, "Bring everyone left in the valley, Everyone." she said as she turned away and started to follow Valaren, who with Varric had already disappeared in a group of people.  
"On your head be the seeker," he said as he disappeared.  
As Valaen trudged through the dark snowy path, she could start to see the entrance to the mountain path Cassandra spoke of the mine that they were heading towards. She was shocked that the structure they were heading towards was a mine. It made her wonder how they were going to find their way through that thing.  
"The tunnels should be just ahead, the path to the temple lies just beyond this," Cassandra said as they reached the ladders that lead to these tunnels.  
"What manner of tunnels is this? A mine?" Solas asked.  
"Part of an old mining complex." Cassandra said the count, "These mountains are full of such paths."  
"And your missing soldiers are in there somewhere?" Varric asked as he climbed up the ladders.   
"And whatever has detained them," Solas added as they got to the first platform.  
"We shall see soon enough," Cassandra stated.   
As they start to climb, Valaen wondered what they were most likely going to encounter As they began to climb up the ladder that leads to the main entrance of the mine.   
Finally, as they reached the mine, she could hear the hissing sound coming from the darkness. Valaen started to walk inside, not worried for a moment about the hissing coming from happening around them.   
"Lovely more demons," she said sarcastically.   
Valaen felt the mark burned as she pulled her staff out of its holster then began to swing it around in her hands. She had to keep her head clear as with only the thought of making sure she maintained her composure.   
It only took a few minutes to subdue the demons that were hiding in the tunnels that lead up towards the mountains. Valaen wasn't quite sure how they were able to do it though she did not see any point to question what had just happened.  
Finally, they reached the opening of the mine; she knew that something was wrong. "A soldier," she said, glancing at the body in front of her eyes. There lying on the ground was what appeared to be a scout from the Inquisition. "This can't be the only one," she said, glancing around, trying to see if she could find any other scoots.  
"Ha, guess we found those missing soldiers." Varric sighed, taking a glance at them.   
"That can't be all of them."  
"So, the other could be held up ahead." Varric happily said as he watched Solas walked away, paying no mind to the dead bodies.  
"Our porosity must be the breach. Unless we seal it up soon, no one is safe," Solas said, walking ahead of them.  
"I'm leaving that up to our "Elven" friend here," he said with a smile glancing over at Valaen.  
They made their way down the path Solas still asking Cassandra questions about why so many people were there at that time. It didn't make much sense to Valaen why Solas would be asking, but while they were talking, she made a point to needed and take short glanced at the elf wondering why he was really helping.  
As they finally got to a set of steps on the path, Valaen heard it. Someone was fighting. She could see Cassandra's eyes widen when she realized some of her men were safe. It didn't take but one second for Cassandra to run towards the sounds of fighting. With Cassandra leading the charge, the others soon followed after her.   
"Lady Cassandra!!" one of the soldiers shot seeing her run towards a demon and started to slash it.   
"Lieutenant You're alive," she said gratefully.   
"Just barely." the other soon joined the fight going after the demons that were in their way.  
The rift was soon closed afterward with much ease.  
"Sealed as before, you are becoming quite a perfection at this," Solas said  
"Let's hope it works on the big one." Varric committed.  
"Thank the maker you finally arrived lady Cassandra. I don't think we could've held out much longer." the woman said. Valaen watched as Cassandra walked up to her, and they began to start talking about what had happened.   
"Thank our prisoner, Lieutenant. She insisted we come this way." Cassandra said, giving a smile towards Valaen..  
The prisoner then..you" she stumbled around her words not quite sure what to say as she put her hand on her chest  
"It was worth saving you if we could." Valaen proclaimed.  
"Then, you have my sincere gratitude."  
"The way into the valley behind us in the clear at the moment. Go while you still can." Cassandra stated taking a glanced toward her subordinate;   
"At once," she said, waving to her two scouts. "Quickly let's move." the woman said as she walked off with the two scouts following her from behind.   
"The path ahead appears to clear of demons as well," Solas said, taking a glance over toward the path leading to the temple.   
"Let's hurry before that changes," Cassandra said as she walked away from the now-closed rift. "Down the ladder that's the way to the temple," she said pointed to the ledge.  
Valaen went ahead of them going down the ladder and listened as Varric was asking Sola's questions.  
"So holes in the fade don't just accidentally happen, right?" Varrica asked, glancing towards Solas.  
"If enough magic is brought to bear, it is possible," Solas stated as he went down the ladder right after Valalen.  
"But there are easier ways to make things explode."  
"That is...true.." Solas staggered with a worried tone.   
"Well, consider how this happened. Once the immediate danger has passed." Cassandra said as they all finally reached the ground.  
They walked down the path that does not lead to a shell of once was the temple. Valaen had a hard time believing this was all real until she walked past the bodies of those who could not escape. Their bodies melted to the ground with their faces now frozen with fear. She tried to walk quickly away, not wanting to see any more of this horror, but she couldn't with each step she saw another body that had been buried alive or turned into a statue of their former self. She barely could look around without noticing the massive green wall like spikes that were not around the inner part of the temple. Her head was trying to grapes what it was. Magic maybe...or lyrium though it seemed like she could not figure it all out. A voice snapped her out of her daze panic from everything that was happening in front of her eyes.   
"The temple of sacred ashes," Solas said as he walked up to Valaen.   
"What's left of it." Varrice integrated   
"That is where you walked out of the fade," Cassandra said, walking up to Valaen as well and put her arm on the younger woman's shoulder. Cassandra seemed to know the maze in her head that the panic of her mind created. "And our soldiers found you." she glanced around at the others who watched as Cassandra tried to claim Valaen down with her words, "They say a woman was in the rift behind you. But no one knows who she was. "  
Valaen panic started to calm as she regained her composure. These people were here for her. Though she didn't know how long they would stay for know, they were here. "Let's keep going," Valaen mumbled to herself as she walked forward and out of the worries of the others.  
The temple was as worse as the entrance to it. Valaen did not take a glance at anything as she walked forwards towards the opening of the main chamber. Turning the corner, she could faintly see it the rift. She glanced up towards it. How in the world would she be able to close?  
"The beach is a long way up," Varric said, glancing up at the sky  
"You're here, thank the maker," Lilian said, turning towards Cassandra. A group of people was behind her wearing the same uniform as the people they had helped earlier.  
"Lilian has your men take up positions around the temple," she said point to the unbroken path.   
She nodded, waving her men to follow.   
As they left, Cassandra walked in front of Valoran with Solas still standing next to her. Varric had already started to follow the others towards the opening that could be used for archers.   
"This is your chance to end this," she said, recognizing Valaen hands were starting to shake from the pressure the breaches magic was giving off. "Are you ready?"  
Valaen wasn't quite sure how to answer her. How could she be ready for this? How could anyone be prepared for this?   
"I'll try, but I don't know how I can reach it much less close it," she said, glancing at Cassandra then at Solas.   
"No, this rift is first, and it is the key. Seal it, and phrases we seal the breach," Solas said glanced at Valaen, who was now glancing at the mark on her hand. To him, he could tell she was uneased trying to figure out what really could she do.


End file.
